disney_entetaiment_onefandomcom-20200216-history
George Pig
George Pig is the deuteragonist of Peppa Pig and the protagonist of George Pig. He is around two years old and lives with Mummy Pig, Daddy Pig, and his sister. He has a toy named Mr. Dinosaur. Background Personality George is a loving little brother who looks up to and cares a lot for Peppa. He is stubborn and disobedient. He loves being given loads of attention, and can become a little fussy at the drop of a hat. He is usually regarded as a crybaby, due to crying so much with his trademark fountain tears, but he's also shown to actually be a lot smarter then a child his age every now and then. Like any young boy, he has an interest in things like dinosaurs and space. Physical appearance George, being a toddler, is very small in comparison to most of the cast. He is pale pink with off-pink lips, has pink cheeks, and big wide eyes. He wears a blue shirt and black shoes. Powers and Abilities Appearances ''Peppa Pig'' ''George Pig'' Relationships His family Peppa Pig When George had his birthday, he got up a little early and woke Peppa. This is also what happened in the series "George caught a cold." When he drank a glass of warm milk, it helped him fall asleep. Peppa thought that in her room with George would be quiet and pleasant, but she could not sleep because of George's snoring. You could say that George snores a little louder than Papa Pig and Uncle Pig. In several episodes several moments were shown in which George believed that any creature is a dinosaur. And Peppa doesn’t like it when he says that all the time and is just jealous that he skates perfectly. Mummy Pig George spends all his free time in the company of his mother, and especially loves to play the computer game "Happy Mrs. Chicken" when she finishes her work. Daddy Pig George just loves to jump on the belly of his dad, when he was lowered down the hill together, and then George went down. In the "Snow" series, George did not even think that he had pulled off the father's jeans, a scarf and a hat. Grandpa Pig Granny Pig Chloe Pig George even wanted to play with his cousin Chloe. But Peppa thinks she’s too big to play with toddlers, and Chloe herself considers her stupid and vulnerable. Aunty Pig Uncle Pig His friends Richard Rabbit Edmont Elephant Zuzu and Zaza Zebras Trivia * He and Daddy Pig love hot milk and chocolate cake.. * George mainly communicates by oinking. His first words spoken on the show were "oh" and "dinosaur". * It is said that his very first word he learned was 'dinosaur'. * He has eighteen absences in the entire series so far. * Not including other toddlers, George has cried sixty-one times in the show. * George does not normally speak, but he can pronounce big words. * He, Chloé Pig and a few others are the only characters to not have alliteration between the first letter of their name and species name. * His character is based off Rosie from Caillou, because they are both little, and they both cry a lot. Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:Deuteragonists Category:Protagonists Category:Pigs Category:Peppa Pig characters Category:George Pig characters